


Il cadavere a cui piaceva danzare

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: John trascina Sherlock alla festa in maschera che Scotland Yard ha organizzato per Halloween, ma tra gelosie e fraintendimenti, nessuno dei due si godrà i festeggiamenti.





	1. Prima parte

Quando misero piede nella sala ricevimenti di Scotland Yard, alle nove meno un quarto della sera del trentuno di ottobre, un lampo illuminò il cielo notturno di Londra. Qualche istante più tardi, un calo di tensione seguito dal fragoroso rombo di un tuono, face calare sui festeggiamenti un inquieto silenzio. In piedi come stava a un passo dall’ingresso, al fianco di un John truccato alla maniera vittoriana, Sherlock Holmes si rese conto non soltanto d’avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, ma che non avrebbe potuto pensare a un’entrata in scena migliore di quella. Se esisteva un Dio doveva per forza manifestarsi in simili occasioni. E se fosse stato sufficientemente irrazionale da ammetterne l’esistenza lo avrebbe addirittura ringraziato. Siccome era uno scienziato e un uomo profondamente dedito alla logica, decise però che non c’era nessuno a cui doveva un grazie. Tranne che a John, naturalmente. Ma a lui di grazie ne doveva fin troppi, a iniziare dall’ultimo di cui gli era debitore. Se non fosse stato per la sua insistenza non si sarebbero trovati lì in quel momento, il che significava che si sarebbe perso l’espressione smarrita sul volto di Lestrade. O la consueta faccia da idiota di Anderson, diventata ancora stupida da quando era tornato in servizio attivo. Gli yarder avevano perennemente addosso un’aria sperduta, quella faccia che di solito fanno le persone dopo che le hai stordite e trascinate in un luogo sconosciuto e si risvegliano confuse, guardandosi attorno senza comprendere bene dove si trovino. Quella sera le loro espressioni non erano un granché diverse dal solito, il che era anche piuttosto divertente dato che erano senz’altro scesi nella sala ricevimenti di loro spontanea volontà.  
  
Evidentemente, pensò senza trattenersi dallo stirare un sorriso, nel vederlo in quella maniera ovvero notando in controluce la sua sagoma, con quel tuono a squarciare la notte, doveva aver scatenato in loro un qualche tipo di terrore. Neanche se ci avesse riflettuto sopra per dei giorni sarebbe riuscito a ottenere un effetto migliore di quello. Parte del merito era del temporale a cui era seguito un brevissimo calo di tensione elettrica, ma per la gran parte era sicuramente del trucco. Per la famosa festa di Halloween di Scotland Yard non avrebbe potuto trovarne di più adatti. Nonostante lo scetticismo di John, secondo il quale sarebbe stato più saggio mantenersi sul sobrio (come aveva fatto lui che aveva indossato un semplice, per quanto ben fatto, abito in stile vittoriano), si era mascherato da cadavere. Sì, esattamente da cadavere. E aveva ovviamente anche scelto con cura ogni particolare del proprio terrificante costume. Anzitutto era partito dal presupposto che se una maschera non faceva paura, allora non era per davvero Halloween, ma carnevale. E carnevale era una festa ancora più stupida di Halloween. Fortunatamente in Inghilterra non era uso e costume festeggiarlo, il che gli aveva risparmiato un bel po’ di fastidi. Una volta assodato questo concetto era stato semplice mettere insieme le già chiare idee che aveva. Si era deciso per la personificazione di un morto, cosa che comportava la scelta del giusto grado di putrefazione, della maniera in cui il suddetto cadavere era deceduto, sino alla cernita dei giusti abiti da indossare, puntualmente laceri. Ovviamente poi c’era anche la questione del trucco che gli colorava viso, collo e mani di modo da renderlo un morto perfetto. Anche quello lo aveva fatto da sé, con l’aiuto di uno sconvolto dottore che seguiva i suoi dettami alla lettera. Il dottore non era stato troppo d’accordo, al punto che Sherlock aveva avuto la sensazione che si fosse pentito immediatamente d’aver insistito tanto. Più i giorni passavano, più John non mancava di mostrarsi contrariato dal fatto che, a quanto pareva, Sherlock era capace anche di truccarsi. L’ennesima spunta alla lunga lista di cose che era in grado di fare. Non sapeva con precisione per quale motivo John s’irrigidisse tanto ogni volta che scopriva un suo nuovo talento, era convinto che avesse superato il senso di inferiorità. E invece di tanto in tanto succedeva che lo vedeva come sconfitto, quasi si sentisse impotente o meno degno di essergli amico. Questa poi, se era vera, era alquanto ridicola. Non c’era niente di eccezionale nel sapersi truccare, non era un dono che aveva ricevuto per grazia divina. Lo aveva imparato, come aveva fatto con tantissime altre cose.  
  
Ad ogni modo aveva avuto il sospetto d’aver fatto un lavoro eccezionale, ma la reazione degli yader che gli lanciavano sguardi carichi di sorpresa, non erano altro che la conferma che cercava. Doveva far loro una discreta impressione a giudicare dall’aria inorridita che avevano. Il morto che impersonava era stato ucciso per un colpo di pistola alla fronte, quindi niente di particolarmente truculento, Sherlock ci aveva impiegato mezz’ora per riuscire a delineare tutti i dettagli riguardo l’entrata del foro del proiettile. Era anche stato costretto a correggere la ragazza del tutorial (tutorial trovato ovviamente su internet), rimproverandola circa il suo esser stata fastidiosamente imprecisa riguardo i dettagli tecnici. Sulle guance e le labbra comparivano i segni della putrefazione, i toni del verde e del viola venivano sfumati in un bluastro cadaverico che faceva davvero tanta impressione, almeno a giudicare da quanto gli aveva detto il tassista che li aveva prelevati a Baker Street. Non che Sherlock avesse bisogno del parere altrui per esser soddisfatto di sé, ma era piacevole sentirsi fare i complimenti da perfetti sconosciuti. Ma la cosa più divertente di tutte era stato tratteggiare i più piccoli dettagli di quel mai avvenuto omicidio. Se doveva farlo, se proprio doveva andare a quella stupida festa, allora tanto valeva fare le cose per bene. Non era tipo da mascherarsi soltanto per passare il tempo. Per questo ci aveva impiegato giorni a decidere e altrettanti a trovare gli abiti adatti. Pochi minuti invece erano serviti a delineare i contorni del caso. Un omicidio che aveva esposto con dovizia di particolari a uno sbigottito John, intanto che il taxi scivolava nel traffico di Londra.  
  
«Tu non sei proprio capace di fare le cose in maniera normale, vero?» Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli diceva una cosa simile, anche se di solito a frasi del genere seguivano insulti di gente che lo additava come lo stramboide di turno. Ma nella bocca di John Watson, quelle parole gli fecero tutto un altro effetto. Non la prese come un’offesa, perché non lo era. E a suggerirlo era proprio quel sorriso. Labbra stirate appena che John nascondeva nel palmo della mano, guardando fuori dal finestrino dove aveva volto lo sguardo, come se quel divertimento fosse un oscuro segreto da tener custodito. Eppure lo faceva, rideva e scrollava la testa. Sotto a quegl’importanti baffi vittoriani che si era applicato, non senza difficoltà, celava un’ampia espressione addolcita che Sherlock si rifiutò d’interpretare se non con la certezza che il suo coinquilino amava le stranezze. Preferì invece concentrarsi su altro, come i baffi per esempio. Oh, John odiava quei cosi. Lo aveva capito subito, così come aveva compreso che nonostante ciò, mai se li sarebbe levati. Ormai aveva dato la parola a Lestrade e l’avrebbe mantenuta, andandoci con un costume il più possibile all’altezza. Oltretutto, l’abito ottocentesco che aveva trovato gli stava anche piuttosto bene, ma quei baffi… Dio, li avrebbe trovati orribili su chiunque e in effetti erano terrificanti. Eppure a lui stavano bene, certo, era anche vero che John Watson era sexy con qualsiasi cosa si mettesse addosso. Questa era una parte che ormai aveva accettato. Era innamorato di lui da talmente tanto tempo che si era dimenticato quando tutto quello era iniziato. Comodamente, e con una certa pigrizia mentale che mai gli era appartenuta sino ad allora, aveva deciso di far risalire il tutto al giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. Per quanto non fosse propriamente vero, non c’era stato un colpo di fulmine. Non di quelli cinematografici che ti fanno dire da un attimo all’altro di amare profondamente qualcuno che neppure conosci. Però c’era stato un interesse, questo sì. Indubbiamente un qualcosa di potente era scattato nella sua mente quando la figura di quell’ex medico militare gli era comparsa di fronte. Da quel momento tutto gli era piombato addosso come in una cascata. Sentimenti, emozioni… ogni sensazione gli era franata addosso rischiando di seppellirlo. Da quell’epoca era passato tanto tempo e molte cose erano successe. Lui e John si erano persi e ritrovati talmente tante volte, che ormai faticava a contarle. Oggi, però e dopo così tanti anni, questo sentimento che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di soffocare era tornato ancora più potente. Cancellarlo non era servito a niente, fingere che non esistesse era stato impossibile. E specialmente adesso che John era tornato a Baker Street con la piccola Rosie al seguito. Anzi, lei era parte del problema, se così lo si poteva chiamare. Senz’altro era la ragione per cui Sherlock si era lasciato andare a questo sentimento, invece di combatterlo come aveva sempre fatto. Spesso infatti aveva la sensazione di sentirsi parte di qualcosa. Un qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima d’allora e che c’entrava con l’avere una famiglia. Non era così, non nel letterale senso del termine. Sherlock non era il padre naturale della piccola Watson, non era neanche suo tutore e a dire il vero neppure era il compagno di John. Tuttavia, alla sua maniera sentiva di farne parte. Di sicuro quell’innamoramento, che di tanto in tanto somigliava a una cotta adolescenziale (a meno stando al giudizio di suo fratello Mycroft), non era affatto svanito. John restava al centro di ogni cosa e Sherlock sentiva di pendere drasticamente dalle sue labbra. Per quale ragione era andato a una festa come quella di Scotland Yard se mai gli era importato di socializzare con quei poliziotti? Perché John glielo aveva chiesto, anzi aveva pregato di accompagnarcelo. E Sherlock Holmes non aveva saputo dirgli di no.  
  
E quindi eccoli lì, sulla soglia della sala ricevimenti dell’imponente edificio che stava nel centro di Londra. Musica, un banchetto pieno di alcolici, tantissimi yarder in costume che si destreggiavano malamente al centro di una pista e quel temporale che imperversava al di fuori. C’era un’atmosfera vagamente da film dell’orrore, ma di quelli che tendevano allo splatter demenziale. Forse era per merito delle luci basse e violette o per la goffaggine dei ballerini, ma pareva la brutta copia di un qualcosa già visto.  
  
«Eccoci qua» sospirò un John stranamente teso, spezzando il silenzio che era andato a crearsi fra di loro già da diversi minuti. Non avevano più parlato da dopo che avevano lasciato il taxi, Sherlock era come al solito sprofondato tra i pensieri mentre il suo compagno d’avventure, beh, ora gli pareva nervoso. Lo era? Evidentemente sì, ma per quale ragione? Pareva davvero che lo fosse, tuttavia si ritrovò a non indagare oltre sulle ragioni. I sentimenti di John Watson erano un vero mistero e ormai si era rassegnato alla prospettiva di non riuscire a decifrarli in maniera corretta. Per quanto ci si sforzasse, neanche allora riuscì a comprenderne la radice. Decise che doveva essere per via del ballo. Oh, John era davvero pessimo a danzare ed era sicuro che avrebbe voluto invitare qualcuna a fare un giro con lui, magari per poi provarci spudoratamente, come faceva di solito. O meglio, come aveva fatto in passato. Era vero che da quando Mary era morta e lui e Rosie erano tornati a Baker Street, non si era ancora portato a letto nessuna e questa era una certezza che ormai Sherlock aveva consolidato (se fosse successo, lo avrebbe dedotto in due secondi netti), ma prima o poi avrebbe deciso di tornare a frequentare qualcuna. Forse era per questo che aveva tanto insistito per andare alla festa. Se era così, come mai aveva trascinato anche lui? Se non si era capito, le feste le odiava. Ci si sentiva a disagio, fuori posto e aveva l’orribile sensazione che le persone lo additassero ritenendolo uno strambo domandandosi dove lo avesse trovato il coraggio di farsi vedere in giro. E John non solo lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che non amava fargli da “reggi moccolo”. Lo aveva portato per farsi ammirare mentre ci provava con un’idiota senza cervello? No, grazie e se era così se ne sarebbe andato via immediatamente. Ecco, forse avrebbe bevuto qualcosa prima. Al momento, il bar era l’unica prospettiva interessante per la serata. Per il resto, tra decorazioni di quart’ordine riciclate da dieci anni a questa parte, musica di dubbio gusto e costumi dozzinali e banalotti, quelle bottiglie di whiskey che aveva intravisto, erano la sola ragione per cui doveva restare.  
  
Quindi no, non avrebbe pensato a niente. Avrebbe bevuto e basta. Non avrebbe rimuginato sul fatto che ultimamente era stato tentato di affrontare l’argomento “fidanzate” con John, salvo poi rinunciare drasticamente all’ultimo secondo. Dio, se ci ripensava arrossiva ancora come una scolaretta. Non si era mai sentito così stupido come nel giorno in cui si era ritrovato a inghiottire una o due mezze frasi, dopo esser stato sul punto di domandargli se aveva intenzione di rimettersi sulla piazza. Come poteva affrontare un argomento simile quando ancora, ufficialmente, si davano dei semplici coinquilini? Perché la verità era questa: lui e John ancora non avevano avuto il coraggio di ammettere di essere amici e magari anche qualcosa di molto più complesso. Eppure, quel mattino sul presto, Sherlock era stato sul punto d’introdurre la questione. Non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo, ma aveva la sensazione che John fosse sul punto di prendere una grande decisione. Lo vedeva dalla tensione che in lui cresceva ogni giorno, lo percepiva dalle troppe parole che si rimangiava, era come se di continuo tentasse di dirgli qualcosa ma all’ultimo rinunciasse. In fondo dalla morte di Mary era trascorso un periodo ragionevole di tempo e Sherlock era più che sicuro che ormai avesse superato il dolore per la perdita. Ed era trascorso ancora più tempo da che erano stati insieme serenamente. Prima c’era stata la gravidanza, poi le continue separazioni e la fuga in giro per il mondo… ecco, era considerevolmente nella norma che un uomo adulto avesse delle esigenze. Non si era azzardato però a domandarglielo e il problema non era neanche la timidezza. Per quanto non avesse mai parlato di niente del genere con nessuno, ciò che gli faceva davvero paura era la possibile risposta. Prima o poi John avrebbe sentito la necessità di trovarsi qualcuno e a quel punto, con una figlia a cui pensare, era improbabile che pensasse ad avventure di una notte o a storie senza futuro. Era più che sensato ipotizzare che avrebbe cercato invece qualcosa di serio. Questo era il suo terrore, quello di dovergli fare un’altra volta da testimone. E sarebbe accaduto, un giorno o l’altro sarebbe successo e Sherlock non era sicuro di come avrebbe fatto a vivere nuovamente senza di lui.  
  
«Ehi, ce l’avete fatta!» A parlare era stato Lestrade che, vestito con un ben fatto costume seicentesco e con tanto di parruccone e gran sorriso, veniva loro incontro a braccia aperte. Letteralmente a braccia aperte. Lestrade che infatti poco più tardi li strinse in un abbraccio caloroso. La sorpresa in lui era più che evidente, per quanto li avesse invitati non si sarebbe aspettato che Sherlock si presentasse davvero. Era da quando si conoscevano che Lestrade lo invitava ogni anno puntualmente ai vari ricevimenti del distretto di polizia di Londra. Tra Halloween e Natale non c’era festa nella quale non arrivasse l’invito, spesso scritto tramite messaggio o altre volte detto di fretta, intanto che lasciavano la scena di un crimine. Ovviamente, Sherlock non aveva mai accettato. Aveva di meglio da fare che andare alle feste. Anzi, arrivato a un certo punto si era anche convinto che Greg glielo chiedesse più che altro per abitudine e che non desiderasse veramente vederlo arrivare. Ecco, il motivo di tanto stupore, più che giustificato naturalmente.  
«Ciao, Greg» trillò John, facendosi avanti di qualche passo. Inevitabile, lo sguardo andò a studiare la sua figura che sino ad allora aveva evitato di osservare con attenzione. Dopo quella prima e rapida occhiata concessagli quando lo aveva visto scendere dalla sua stanza, vestito come un perfetto gentiluomo vittoriano, Sherlock aveva preferito evitare di dargli altre attenzioni. Soltanto in auto si era lasciato andare, ma ogni tentazione l’aveva prontamente messa via. Era sempre meglio per la sua salute mentale che evitasse di fantasticare troppo, probabilità piuttosto reale. In quei frangenti però non poté proprio evitare di soffermarsi più di un attimo. Già aveva percepito la sua tensione, ma adesso riusciva distintamente a notarla. Il volto tirato dietro a quei baffi vittoriani, le mani strette a pugno agganciate dietro la schiena e le labbra martoriate dai denti erano il chiaro sintomo del suo nervosismo. Nervosismo che pareva quasi essere scemato appena era arrivato Lestrade. Era come se la sua presenza lo avesse alleggerito di un peso, quasi si sentisse maggiormente a proprio agio. Con lui accanto invece non era così? Sherlock se lo domandò intanto che posava forzatamente gli occhi sulla figura sorridente di Greg.  
«Sono felice che siate venuti e che costumi poi… Incredibile!» esclamò quindi, spezzando il fruire dei suoi ragionamenti e trascinandolo giù di nuovo nella più dura e incomprensibile realtà. «Sherlock, il tuo trucco è pazzesco. Cosa saresti? Uno zombie?»  
«Se questa è la facilità con cui riconosci un cadavere quando ne vedi uno, ispettore, non mi stupisco che tu e questa massa di decerebrati abbiate bisogno di me.» Gelido, tagliente, Sherlock si rese conto soltanto dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole di star scaricandogli addosso tutta la frustrazione che provava. E forse era ingiusto, ma decise che non gliene importava un granché. Tutto ciò di cui voleva preoccuparsi era di se stesso e del suo sentirsi uno stupido, detestava sentirsi in quel modo e quel marasma di sentimenti lo faceva sentire arrabbiato e frustrato. Aveva fatto tanta fatica, si era impegnato e lo aveva fatto solamente per far colpo su John, perché fosse ammirato dal lavoro che aveva fatto, perché gli facesse dei complimenti, e tutto per cosa? Perché lo ignorasse? Per guardarlo mentre si alleggeriva all’idea di non essere da solo con lui? Ma poi, era questo il suo problema? Forse no, forse non era questo ad affliggerlo maggiormente. Non quanto l’idea d’aver fatto la figura dello sciocco sentimentale, di aver messo il cuore in un qualcosa della quale in fondo non gliene fregava niente a nessuno. Quel: _amami, John_ che aveva infilato in ogni pennellata di fondotinta, che aveva indossato in ogni fibra di tessuto che portava, urlava a gran voce e disobbediva al suo ordine di restar zitto. Lo voleva e tutto in lui lo gridava, ma non si trattava di mero desiderio carnale. Voleva che lo guardasse, che non gli togliesse mai gli occhi di dosso. Voleva che John lo capisse e gli sorridesse, che non andasse in giro a cercarsi qualcun’altra. Possibile che questo suo desiderio così profondo fosse tanto lontano dalla realtà? Possibile che la sua fosse soltanto una mera illusione? Non voleva davvero lasciarsi andare allo sconforto, ma triste e arrabbiato, stupido come si era sentito, scelse di nuovo per la solitudine e per annegare la sua tristezza. Senza più dar retta a nessuno si allontanò da quell’ingresso a gran passo, lasciandosi indietro Lestrade e un John di cui non voleva sapere nulla. Non per quella sera. Bere era l’unica cosa ragionevole da farsi. Bere per dimenticare di amarlo così troppo e di star soffrendo così tanto.  
  
Fu Lestrade a ritrovarlo, una discreta quantità di minuti più tardi. John era scomparso nella marmaglia di gente che affollava il centro della pista, se si concentrava avrebbe potuto anche notarlo ma aveva deciso di ignorarlo con altrettanta fermezza e allora preferì lasciar prendere. Santo cielo! Esclamò fra sé e senza preoccuparsi troppo di sembrare scontroso (scontrosità che con quel trucco pareva farlo sembrare davvero uno zombie, qualsiasi cosa fosse uno zombie). Non riusciva più a sopportare tutto quello, neppure Lestrade che a suo modo era anche gentile e nemmeno gli yarder che, poverini, non avevano fatto davvero nulla per meritare tanto disprezzo. Lui erano proprio le feste che non sopportava, fin da quando aveva dieci anni e nessuno si era presentato alla sua porta il giorno del suo compleanno. Ecco da allora le odiava a morte. Si era mascherato, si era impegnato e tutto per che cosa? Per restarsene in disparte a bere? A guardare gli altri ballare e, oh, pensare che amava così tanto danzare! Forse doveva soltanto fermare una poliziotta a domandarle di fare un giro con lui, ne aveva adocchiate un paio che erano in grado di muoversi decentemente. Certo preferiva di gran lunga gli uomini, ma dubitava che qualche poliziotto avrebbe accettato una simile offerta. Aveva molte più possibilità con le donne, tranne Donovan. Donovan non lo sopportava e con lei non aveva nessuna speranza di riuscire a convincerla. Oppure c’era sempre Dimmock, pensò intanto che le espressioni gli si illuminavano. Dimmock gli avrebbe certamente detto di sì, d’altra parte erano anni che ci provava con lui e Sherlock aveva sempre finto di non capire. Lo aveva anche intravisto dall’altra parte della sala, chiacchierava con alcuni colleghi e di tanto in tanto gli lanciava una qualche occhiata che avrebbe dovuto essere significativa, o almeno così credeva. Certi aspetti del flirtare ancora gli sfuggivano. Forse doveva soltanto buttarsi, era sicuramente meglio che star lì a far niente e sprecare tanta fatica. Si era giusto deciso quando Lestrade gli venne incontro.  
  
«Sai, dovresti proprio ballare» disse, annuendo con vigore. Gli aveva generosamente regalato una sonora pacca sulla spalla, prima di chiedere della birra scura irlandese, la sua preferita, e iniziare a scolarla. Era sicuro che non fosse un invito, Greg era un ballerino persino peggiore di John. In tutta la sera non lo aveva visto far niente se non chiacchierare e fare gruppetto con qualche collega. Quindi di sicuro non era una richiesta. Che si fosse accorto della sua aria triste? Che si fosse reso conto che non faceva che sentirsi a disagio o che avesse dedotto ciò che stava andando a fare? Magari era una maniera per fargli capire che Dimmock avrebbe detto di sì. In questo caso allora sicuramente era intenzionato a dargli una mano, d’altronde erano colleghi ed era probabile che negli anni avessero discusso di lui.  
«Stavo proprio per andare a chiederglielo, tu pensi che mi dirà di sì?»  
«Cristo santo, ma ti rendi conto che non aspetta altro?» gli rispose Lestrade, con fare enfatico. Aveva quasi gridato e in viso portava un’espressione sconvolta. Era come se non credesse davvero a quanto aveva appena sentito, strano, la prospettiva di lui e Dimmock che ballavano non era poi così straordinaria. O forse lo era? «Sono anni che ti muore dietro e lo sai anche tu, non negare. Anzi, lo sa tutta Scotland Yard, ormai. Ci facciamo scommesse da secoli, ho perso anche un sacco di soldi. Quindi, per l’amor di Dio, se non vi sbrigate giuro che mi metto a urlare qui davanti a tutti. Certo, ora sembra che stia facendo finta di niente perché teme di non essere ricambiato, ma la verità è che non vede l’ora che lo avvicini e lo baci.» Davvero? Mah, alcuni passaggi di quel discorso gli parevano un tantino esagerati. Non la parte sulle scommesse, non stentava a credere che gli yarder si fossero lanciati a puntare dei soldi su una cosa del genere, d’altronde ne facevano su ogni cosa fosse un pretesto per spettegolare. Ma di sicuro su alcuni aspetti della vicenda Greg aveva usato qualche figura retorica, perché certi passaggi erano assurdi. Ma la sostanza era che Sherlock aveva avuto ragione, le deduzioni che aveva fatti erano corrette: Dimmock aveva una cotta per lui. Certo, ne era stato sicuro più o meno fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto. Ma non essendo interessato a una relazione, per quanto fugace, non si era preoccupato di verificare se aveva ragione. Dio, non lo aveva fatto con Molly della quale si era bellamente approfittato per anni. Con Dimmock era stata più o meno la stessa cosa, la differenza era che non lo aveva usato per rubare pezzi di cadavere dall’obitorio. Con lui si era limitato a fingere di non capire e ad aiutarlo in qualche caso. [1]  
  
«D’accordo, allora vado» mormorò, scolandosi tutto il bicchiere di whiskey che aveva tra le mani. Chissà che un po’ di alcol non gl’infondesse ancora più coraggio. Fece quindi un passo in avanti, ma subito si fermò. Com’era che si chiamava? Non lo ricordava proprio e non poteva andare da lui, senza saperlo, avrebbe fatto soltanto una figura da idiota. Lestrade senz’altro ne era al corrente dato che lavoravano nello stesso dipartimento, quindi tanto valeva domandarglielo.  
«Non mi ricordo il suo nome» disse, scatenando in Greg uno stupore che non riuscì proprio a spiegarsi.  
«Dimmock e poi? James? Jared? Qualcosa con la J, vero? Non posso invitarlo a ballare senza sapere come si chiama, farei la figura del cretino.»  
«Ah, ma perché tu parlavi di Dimmock…» gli rispose Greg, e il suo volto ora aveva cambiato espressione. Pareva carico di delusione. Deluso? E per che cosa? Ma soprattutto, a chi credeva si stesse riferendo? Ad Anderson? Dio del cielo, sperava davvero di no.  
«Ovvio. Chi altri vorrebbe ballare con me se non lui? Dimmock sono anni che ci prova e non che voglia andarci a letto, sia chiaro, ma è sempre meglio che restare qui impalato come un cretino.»  
«Sai che ti dico?» gli chiese, mettendogli in mano un altro bicchiere pieno di whiskey e invitandolo a bere di nuovo. Adesso sembrava quasi che volesse trattenerlo, certo che era strano. «Forse ho sbagliato. Non penso che sia una buona idea ballare con Dimmock. Io credo che dovresti invitare John invece, anzi, penso che tu e lui dobbiate parlare di moltissime cose.»  
«Io e chi? John? E perché? P-perché? Voglio dire, perché? Perché?» Aveva balbettato miseramente ed era anche arrossito, incespicando nelle parole come un moccioso. Gli sembrava quasi d’avere tredici anni e di trovarsi al cospetto di quel professore per il quel aveva avuto una cotta spaventosa.  
«E poi per quale motivo dovrei chiedere a John di ballare con me?»  
«Perché sei cotto marcio di lui, ecco servito il tuo bel motivo» annuì Greg, dopo aver abbassato drasticamente la voce di modo che nessuno potesse sentirli. «Diglielo, Sherlock. Digli tutto quello che provi per lui e credimi la sua risposta potrebbe sorprenderti.»  
«Io non ho una cotta per John, non ce l’ho affatto e poi anche se ce l’avessi di sicuro non glielo direi. Insomma, mi ha ignorato tutta la sera preferendo ballare con quella sciroccata vestita da rana mentre io… insomma, io… oh, vado a chiedere a… a quel come si chiama di ballare con me così non mi tocca sentire tutte queste scemenze.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, vorticò su se stesso e marciò in direzione della parte opposta del salone. Non aveva intenzione di pensare più a niente, né a Lestrade e alle sue stupidaggini né a John Watson. Anzi, tanto meno a John Watson che, tra parentesi, lo aveva davvero lasciato solo per tutta la sera. Non meritava di sicuro di sentirgli fare una qualche confessione. Non avrebbe mai detto quello che provava e non gl’importava dell’opinione di Lestrade o del fatto che stesse ancora scrollando la testa e sospirando, né che avesse di sicuro preso il telefono per scrivere a suo fratello Mycroft. Voleva soltanto ballare con Dimmock. E smettere di essere così stupidamente innamorato.  
  
Dimmock gli disse di sì, naturalmente. Perché le sue deduzioni erano più che corrette, tutto in quel giovane poliziotto suggeriva che avesse una cotta per lui. Battito accelerato, pupille dilatate, balbettio da scemo. Sherlock sapeva quali erano i sintomi dell’amore, perché erano gli stessi che si potevano chiaramente leggere sul suo volto quando John gli si avvicinava. In effetti era ovvio che Lestrade ci fosse arrivato, per quanto stentasse ad ammetterlo non tutti gli yarder erano degli idioti. L’unico dubbio che aveva riguardava proprio John, era impossibile che non se ne fosse accorto. O forse lo aveva capito da tempo, ma faceva finta di niente. Come lui con Dimmock. Se questo era vero, le sue già scarse possibilità affondavano miseramente. Ma quindi come superarlo? Probabilmente doveva soltanto concentrarsi su qualcun altro, come aveva detto a Lestrade, non voleva di sicuro portarselo a letto. O magari sì? In fondo non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea. Dimmock era attraente ed era stupidamente attratto da lui. Poteva affrontare la questione come una di quelle relazioni da una notte e via, senza conseguenze sentimentali. Avrebbe potuto farlo accadere proprio questa notte, se soltanto avesse voluto. In fondo erano entrambi adulti oltre che liberi, quindi non c’erano legami a cui tener fede. Eppure, anche mentre danzava quel lento con il sottile corpo del detective ispettore Dimmock stretto a sé, anche mentre lo sentiva sospirare e dirgli che era tutta la sera che sperava lo invitasse, Sherlock era sicuro che ci fosse un qualcosa di sbagliato. Sbagliato in tutto. In quel ballo, nelle fantasie su una possibile relazione. Sbagliava anche nel tenerlo così ancorato a sé, nell’accarezzarlo con delicatezza al centro della schiena. Sbagliava nel permettergli di appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, nella pressione delle dita sulla leggera stoffa del costume. Non era la persona giusta e gli era bastato un ballo per comprenderlo. Perché in fondo non era mai stato per il sesso occasionale e non che ci fosse qualcosa di male in questo, probabilmente però se fosse stato quel tipo di persona lo avrebbe fatto quando era più giovane. E invece alla sua età era ancora drasticamente vergine. Anzi probabilmente era questo, più di tutto, a frenarlo. Come lo avrebbe spiegato? Come avrebbe fatto per dirgli che a quarant’anni non aveva mai avuto nessuno accanto a sé? O dentro di sé? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli per fargli capire che non era mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi tanto ad anima viva né con la mente né con il cuore, e tanto meno con il corpo? Al solo pensiero si sentiva morire d’imbarazzo, avrebbe fatto la figura dello stupido e lui non voleva questo. Aveva però fantasticato molto spesso sul dirlo a John, ah, con lui sarebbe stato molto più facile. Non lo faceva morire di vergogna l’idea di confessargli che non era mai stato con nessuno prima, anzi delle volte qualche pensiero a riguardo lo eccitava. Ma Dimmock non era John Watson e quella sensazione di sbagliato lo colse per un’ennesima volta nell’arco di pochi minuti, provocandogli un moto di nausea. Goffamente inciampò nei propri passi.  
«Scusa» mormorò, colpevole d’avergli pestato i piedi. Ottimo, quindi ora stava facendo anche la figura di quello che non sapeva ballare. «Ero sovrappensiero.»  
«Non ti preoccupare» gli rispose, accentuando invece la presa. Era Dimmock a condurre e sì, la semplice idea gli provocava una stranissima sensazione. Era raro che nel ballo lasciasse le redini a qualcun altro, così come nella vita del resto. Non permetteva mai a nessuno di condurre il gioco, era sempre lui a farlo. Non che gli fosse capitato spesso di danzare con degli uomini, solitamente domandava la mano a una qualche signora che finiva con l’apprezzare le sue doti di ballerino provetto. Ma tutto finiva ovviamente senza alcuna conseguenza. Quella sera però e al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, le conseguenze ci furono e furono devastanti. A iniziare, fu John. Ovviamente e perché tutto nella sua esistenza aveva a che fare con lui.  
  
Stavano ballando al centro della pista, o meglio lui ballava. Dimmock non era granché. Si limitava a stringerlo in maniera quasi soffocante muovendosi goffamente, dondolando a destra e a sinistra. Il vestito da vampiro che indossava lo impacciava un tantino, specialmente quel lungo mantello nero che di tanto in tanto gli finiva sotto ai piedi. A esser sincero, Sherlock non si preoccupava troppo del fatto che non sapesse ballare né di ciò che gli sussurrava all’orecchio, riempiendolo di complimenti circa il suo essere fantastico. La sola cosa che lo agitava erano le mani, che troppo spesso scivolavano giù sino alla base della schiena. Mai oltrepassava la soglia, però aveva la sensazione che gli sarebbe bastato un piccolo incentivo per proseguire oltre e peggiorare drasticamente la situazione. A quel punto sarebbe stato difficile fargli capire che in realtà non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare del sesso con lui.  
«Ti va qualcosa da bere?» gli domandò a un certo momento, sfuggendo dalla sua presa salda e trascinandolo sino al banchetto. Non gli aveva risposto, ma quel sorriso significava sicuramente che lo desiderava. Evidentemente doveva considerarlo come un gran passo in avanti e sulle prime non volle cercare una soluzione al gigantesco guaio dentro al quale si era cacciato, ci avrebbe pensato poi. Ciononostante al bar non ci arrivarono, purtroppo o per fortuna fu John a intercettarli. John che si era portato appresso quella sottospecie di essere umano balbettante con cui aveva ballato per tutta la sera. Una donna sulla trentina che si ritrovò a squadrare dalla testa ai piedi, deducendo in un attimo la sua intera patetica vita. Divorziata, mancina, soffriva di un grave disturbo dell’attenzione e aveva di sicuro manie di protagonismo. Davvero quella donna sarebbe dovuta diventare la nuova madre di Rosie? Ridicolo. Avrebbe tanto voluto farle presente che se era convinta che si sarebbe fatto portar via la piccola Watson tanto facilmente e poi da una come lei, si sbagliava di grosso. Tuttavia e grazie al cielo, non fece in tempo a dir nulla.  
  
«Dimmock» disse e aveva una voce secca e asciutta, maniere spicce e sgarbate. Il nome lo aveva mormorato tra i denti e pareva impastato di risentimento. Se possibile sembrava ancor più teso e nervoso di prima.  
«Watson, è un piacere rivederti» annuì il suo gentile accompagnatore, che evidentemente non doveva aver colto la tensione che c’era nell’aria. Anzi nessuno salvo lui sembrava essersene reso conto, anche considerando quella sottospecie di ameba che John si era trovato. Eppure questa c’era e la si poteva realmente tagliare con un coltello. Significava che tra loro c’erano degli irrisolti, questo era chiaro. Ma dove questi li avrebbero condotti, mai se lo sarebbe immaginato.  
«Vuoi unirti a noi? Stavamo per bere qualcosa» insistette Dimmock con una cortesia che non venne affatto colta e alla quale si sentì rispondere con maniere ancora più sgarbate. John era furioso, di cosa davvero era impossibile da comprendere. Che gli era successo di così grave da giustificare un tono tanto irrispettoso e saccente? No, non gli era accaduto nulla. Sino a pochi istanti prima era al centro della pista a ridere con quella tizia mentre ora stava lì con loro a rimproverarlo. Ecco, stava facendo esattamente questo. Sherlock decise che non poteva accettarlo.  
«Unirmi a voi? Non sapevo nemmeno che esistesse un “voi”» sputò, velenoso.  
«E se anche fosse? Te ne importerebbe qualcosa? A giudicare dal fatto che hai trascorso l’intera serata a ballare con quella sottospecie di forma unicellulare, direi che no, non te ne importa niente.» Sì, sapeva che non aveva il minimo senso reagire in quel modo e che probabilmente le sue parole oltre a non sortire alcun effetto erano suonate anche come infantili, ma non riusciva più a sopportare quella situazione.  
Si era innamorato di John sin dal primo momento in cui gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso e a cosa l’aveva portato lo stare in silenzio? A soffrire e nient’altro. Non che gridare fosse meno doloroso, ma perlomeno era liberatorio. Poteva vomitargli addosso tutto il veleno che aveva accumulato dentro di sé, ogni ragionamento che aveva stipato dentro al palazzo mentale, sentimenti che aveva tentato a lungo di sopprimere. Perché sì, non esisteva nessun “noi” e lui e Dimmock non sarebbero stati mai niente, ma questo non contava adesso. Probabilmente se fosse stato abbastanza lucido da riuscire a dedurre con chiarezza ciò che gli stava attorno, si sarebbe reso conto che John era soltanto geloso e insicuro riguardo se stesso. Ma Sherlock non fece caso a nulla e tutto ciò che percepì, quello a cui fece caso fu il tono di rimprovero. E quindi rispose. Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva reagì veramente in modo freddo. Distaccato? No, distaccato non lo era. Al contrario era coinvolto, stupidamente e drammaticamente coinvolto.  
«Beh, mi stupirebbe» si sentì rispondere con tono carico di astio. «Non eri tu quello del: sono sposato col mio lavoro?»  
«Ma saranno passati dieci anni dieci da quando te l’ho detto, era la prima volta che uscivamo insieme, cosa pensavi che ti dicessi?» replicò, esasperato e incredulo. Non poteva credere che avesse tirato fuori quella storia. «Neanche ti conoscevo! O forse credevi che avrei aperto le gambe e ti avrei detto: “sì, scopami subito perché voglio una relazione con il primo che passa.” E se per tutto questo tempo sei stato convinto che mai nella vita vorrei farmi amare da qualcuno, allora di me non hai capito proprio niente. Io la voglio una relazione, John, io voglio disperatamente essere amato da qualcuno. Anzi non sogno altro. E lo so» continuò voltandosi in maniera teatrale verso l’attonito pubblico che nel frattempo si era zittito soltanto per sentirlo strepitare. Non volava più una mosca nella sala ricevimenti dell’edificio di New Scotland Yard, la musica era cessata e pareva che ogni poliziotto di Londra non aspettasse altro che sentirlo continuare. Era una situazione ridicola e anche lievemente patetica, ma non riusciva a fermarsi e anzi, neppure lo desiderava. Voleva solo urlare e urlare ancora e poi piangere, senza farsi vedere. Piangere e fuggire e non tornare mai più.  
«So che dire una cosa del genere non è affatto da me. So che sono la macchina senza sentimenti. Il pezzo di ghiaccio che non sente niente e se ne frega degli altri, ma fingiamo per un attimo che lo Sherlock che conoscete tutti non esista e che questa non sia una delle più terribili reazioni emotive che abbia mai avuto. (Perché sì, sono emotivo). Mentiamo a noi stessi e facciamo che io non sia nemmeno Sherlock Holmes. Beh, io la voglio una relazione. Voglio essere amato e rispettato, vorrei essere considerato dall’uomo che amo e non abbandonato per una qualunque. Sì, questa sera ho ballato con Dimmock perché, guarda un po’, lui è interessato a me. Lui voleva ballare con me.»  
«Ehi, io avrei ballato con te se soltanto tu no…»  
«E allora se lo volevi, mi invitavi» gridò, agitando la braccia al cielo «invece che ignorarmi, facendomi sentire un cretino. Guarda come mi sono conciato, John. Credi che mi sia vestito così per Dimmock? O per tutti questi poliziotti? Se sono qui è per te mentre tu te ne vai a flirtare con questa qui. Ma sai che ti dico? Che mi sono stancato di te e di questa stupida festa e adesso me ne vado.»  
  
Sì, lo aveva fatto, si ritrovò a pensare intanto che si allontanava. Lo aveva detto, anzi gridato e ora tremava persino. E forse una o due lacrime gli stavano bagnando gli angoli degli occhi. Sulle guance un rossore vivace si era diffuso, fortunatamente mascherato dal trucco bluastro che si era scelto. Era esattamente così che si sentiva in questo in questo momento, un cadavere. E forse lo era davvero. Era un cadavere? Era un corpo in putrefazione? Era così che lo vedevano le persone? Come un qualcuno di marcio dentro, di non propriamente umano? Sherlock non lo sapeva e scioccamente si ritrovò a preoccuparsene. Era ridicolo che lo facesse, dato che la sola persona di cui mai gli fosse importato qualcosa era John Watson, dal quale si stava allontanando. Di cui sbandierava non gliene fregasse proprio niente. Non poteva preoccuparsi per tutti, doveva pensare soltanto a se stesso. E quindi marciò a grandi passi, con falcate sempre più determinate, senza guardare nessuno, senza sentire niente. Non badò alle occhiate confuse e perplesse di chi gli stava attorno, non all’espressione di un Dimmock forse un tantino ferito poiché già consapevole di non avere speranze, né a Lestrade che scrollava la testa e sospirava. Se ne andò dritto per la propria strada e quando poco dopo s’infilò dentro a uno degli ascensori finalmente si lasciò andare, crollò contro la parete scivolando a terra. Quindi chiuse gli occhi e lentamente riprese il controllo del proprio corpo, respiro e battito del cuore parevano impazziti. Ora doveva solo andarsene e poi tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. Impiegò soltanto un attimo per comprendere quel che effettivamente stava succedendo e in futuro sarebbe stato costretto ad ammettere la sua fastidiosa lentezza in quei frangenti. Successe non appena ebbe serrato le palpebre e rilasciato la testa indietro, allora si rese conto che John lo aveva seguito: gli era corso dietro e adesso ansimava. John che aveva forzato le porte a riaprirsi, squarciando la parete d’acciaio con la sola forza delle mani come un eroe vero e proprio e che ora lo guardava dall’alto al basso intanto che la porta si richiudeva dietro le sue spalle. Cosa sperava di ottenere? Non sarebbe cambiato niente, avrebbe dovuto pregarlo per cavargli una singola parola. Aveva deciso d’ignorarlo e così avrebbe fatto. Voltò la testa dall’altra parte e strinse forzatamente le labbra quasi a voler impedire loro di pronunciare un qualsiasi suono. In apparenza calmo e pacato, ma con un vero terremoto dentro di sé che fuoriusciva a malapena dal tremolio dello sguardo liquido. Contrariamente a lui, John non faceva che fremere. Si agitava, passandosi le mani sul viso come se tentasse di risvegliarsi, quasi tutto quello fosse stato un incubo. Dopo, si staccò di prepotenza i baffi vittoriani gettandoli sgarbatamente a terra. Lo scherzo era finito, la mascherata si era conclusa e fu in quell’attimo che Sherlock capì che cosa era successo. Con i baffi a terra e lo sguardo indurito del capitano Watson puntato direttamente su di lui, comprese che per una banale frustrazione aveva messo a serio rischio la sola cosa bella della sua vita. Cosa sarebbe accaduto adesso? John era certamente arrabbiato e sicuramente se ne voleva andare. Magari era ancora in tempo per riparare, pensò. Avrebbe dovuto inginocchiarsi e pregarlo di perdonarlo, implorarlo di non portargli via la bambina e probabilmente avrebbe anche funzionato, tuttavia non fece niente. Rimase a terra a guardare il vuoto. Di aprire la bocca, non ne aveva la forza. Il silenzio sembrava quasi volerlo soffocare e quindi ucciderlo lentamente. Sino a quando una parola riecheggiò di poco in quel cubicolo. Il suo nome chiamato nel silenzio.  
«Sherlock» lo sentì sussurrare, in una preghiera. Il tono addolcito, l’espressione tenera. Triste di chi sa d’aver commesso l’ennesimo errore. Era questo che credeva? Pensava che fossero lì per un suo sbaglio? Non poteva dirsene sicuro e quindi alzò di scatto la testa, ma prima che potesse aggiungere dell’altro le luci si spensero e l’ascensore si fermò d’improvviso. Erano bloccati e al buio.  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**  



	2. Seconda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock sono bloccati in ascensore, al buio. Impossibilitati a chiamare i soccorsi, si ritroveranno a non poter fare altro se non chiarirsi.

  
Fu nel buio che Sherlock Holmes si accorse di un fatto, la sua mente eccezionale in quei frangenti pareva quasi vuota e priva di alcuno stimolo degno di nota. Tutto ciò su cui riusciva a ragionare era il pensiero che avrebbe desiderato trovarsi ovunque fuorché in quell’ascensore. E non era l’oscurità il problema né il timore che sarebbero potuti rimanere lì fino al mattino. Ciò che invece lo stava facendo andare letteralmente fuori di testa era John e quelle parole che, con rabbia e gelosia, gli aveva sbraitato contro. Non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per sentirlo e per dedurre il filo dei suoi ragionamenti. A occhi chiusi, ancora seduto a terra e con la testa rilasciata indietro, Sherlock avrebbe potuto analizzare nel dettaglio ogni suo singolo movimento. Di John, d’altronde, ne sentiva addirittura il respiro. E quasi aveva l’impressione di poter vedere le mani tendersi e poi stringersi in pugni serrati. Di lui percepì la tensione, l’adrenalina, la carica del soldato che fuoriusciva dall’aria bonaria e simpatica dietro cui spesso si nascondeva. Di John sapeva quel che c’era da sapere, anche che di lì a poco avrebbe estratto il cellulare per provare a chiamare i soccorsi. Cosa che effettivamente fece, giusto un paio di istanti più tardi. Avvolto dal buio più nero ma quella luce bluastra a illuminare appena il cubicolo dell’ascensore, Sherlock si ritrovò a sorridere. Una punta di amarezza gli divorò i tratti del viso intanto che si rendeva conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi di lui. Magari era vero che si sarebbe sposato con chissà chi e che loro sarebbero rimasti amici e nient’altro, ma disinnamorarsi era proprio impossibile. Era assurdo soltanto a pensarci e non aveva idea di come avesse potuto anche semplicemente ipotizzarlo. Amava di tutto di John Watson, non c’era un singolo aspetto di lui che poteva di dire disprezzare. Se non forse la cucina, ma era anche vero che Sherlock era notoriamente schizzinoso con tutto ciò che non fosse preparato dalle mani di Mrs Hudson. Ma di non amarlo, ah, ormai non sapeva più neanche come si potesse vivere senza amare John Watson. Era possibile? No davvero, a suo dire no davvero. Anche se amarlo era sofferenza e solitudine, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato e se il sogno di una vita insieme sarebbe rimasto tragicamente tale.  
  
«Provo a telefonare a Lestrade.»  
  
Era stato John a parlare, naturalmente. E con queste esatte parole aveva spezzato il corso del silenzio. Lo stesso che era calato fra loro al pari di una coperta troppo pesante in un giorno di afa. Fastidiosamente, il loro tacere lo faceva sentire a disagio. Si sentiva strano e odiosamente contraddittorio. Voleva parlare e chiarire ma al tempo stesso preferiva tacere e scappare, con la mente, con il corpo. Forse anche con l’anima. La sua voce ebbe l’effetto di una frustata, che lo risvegliò all’istante dal torpore. Sentì lo stomaco torcersi e il cuore accelerare di colpo, come se fosse stato preso una paura folle, di certo inaspettata e senza ragione. La dimostrazione che non era il buio a spaventarlo, ma un possibile confronto con John (come se avesse avuto un reale bisogno di ulteriori conferme). Ed era stupido, in effetti una vera sciocchezza ma non poté fare a meno di tremare quando poi i loro sguardi, ancora illuminati dalla luce dello schermo, si’incrociarono. Era bastato un attimo. Un brevissimo e dannato attimo durante il quale le loro anime parevano essersi toccate e i reciproci drammi interiori, scoperti. Un istante per comprendere il peso del non detto, di quell’esplosione di sentimenti spiattellati davanti a tutti che ancora bruciava in entrambi. Nemmeno per John doveva esser stato facile, tuttavia Sherlock si scoprì a non voler indagare oltre. Era come se non desiderasse davvero sapere che cosa pensava di lui, e di questo sì che aveva paura. Era ben conscio d’aver esagerato e, vigliaccamente, quell’ormai nota parte di se stesso adesso desiderava soltanto andarsene. Fuggire e basta. Via con la mente, col cuore. Scappare nella notte sino a non farsi più trovare. Paradossalmente era proprio il buio il problema, lo stesso che ora impacciava i movimenti e impediva ai loro che gli sguardi di trovare una qualsiasi via d’uscita. Gli pareva d’essere in trappola e di non poter far nulla se non aspettare e questo era, Dio, così frustrante! Codardamente, Sherlock abbassò il viso preferendo osservare con insistenza il pavimento a cui tanto si era affezionato e che era illuminato di poco dalla debole illuminazione del cellulare di John. Tentare di spegnere la mente per poter entrare nel suo complesso palazzo era praticamente impossibile. Ogni fibra di se stesso era concentrata su John che, al contrario di quanto stava facendo lui, aveva trovato maggiore utilità nel tentare di chiamare i soccorsi. John che era sempre più pratico di quanto non lo fosse lui e che il cellulare se l’era nascosto nella tasca dei pantaloni vittoriani che portava, contrariamente a quanto aveva fatto Sherlock che per coerenza col personaggio non lo aveva portato con sé. Era stato terribilmente stupido anche in questo, pensò intanto che fugacemente prestava ascolto a quanto stava borbottando John, più che altro fra sé. Doveva aver tentato di contattare Lestrade e poi anche il numero d’emergenza, ma non doveva esserci campo là dentro e di conseguenza non era riuscito ad avvertire nessuno. Il temporale doveva aver interrotto anche le comunicazioni o magari quella era una zona cieca, sebbene gli sembrasse strano che una banalissima pioggia potesse aver creato tanti problemi. Se fosse stato più concentrato avrebbe probabilmente dato la colpa di tutto quello a Mycroft. Ecco, suo fratello era persona che avrebbe potuto facilmente bloccare ascensori e segnali per tenerli chiusi lì dentro. Ma era un’assurdità, giusto? Lo era? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? A meno che Lestrade non si fosse messo in testa di far affrontare loro un certo discorso e avesse implorato il suo amante, o qualsiasi cosa fossero quei due, di dargli una mano a far succedere qualcosa. Era una teoria non poi del tutto assurda, ma che Sherlock preferì non avallare. La lasciò semplicemente lì, in attesa che qualcuno venisse a liberarli o la corrente tornasse. Poi gli sarebbe bastata un’occhiata al suddetto detective ispettore per comprendere quanto di vero ci fosse. Intanto doveva sopravvivere, metaforicamente parlando ovviamente, al resto avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento.  
  
«Il telefono non prende, non riesco a chiamare» disse John a un certo momento e questa volta si stava rivolgendo direttamente a lui «non ci resta che aspettare, prima o poi si accorgeranno che siamo qui o magari tornerà la corrente. Di solito questi blackout non durano molto.» Dopodiché lo vide spegnere il telefono, probabilmente di modo da risparmiare più batteria possibile. Così facendo la cabina dell’ascensore piombò nuovamente nel buio. Ora neanche più i loro profili si potevano intuire, le ombre erano delle più profonde e avevano inghiottito ogni cosa. Quanto sarebbe durata questa agonia? Non lo poteva prevedere con esattezza, ma l’ipotesi peggiore era che ci rimanessero per tutta la notte. Ce l’avrebbe fatta? Sherlock davvero non lo sapeva dire e come già si era detto, non erano il freddo e la fame il problema. Quelli poteva sopportarli facilmente, in fondo aveva subito ben di peggio in passato (cavolo, era stato anche torturato una volta!). No, era la volontà di discutere di quanto successo, che non riusciva proprio a tollerare. Perché prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlarne. Tecnicamente poteva anche restarsene zitto per giorni interi, anche questo lo aveva già fatto, ma John avrebbe resistito tanto? E soprattutto lui lo voleva davvero? D’accordo, aveva esagerato e questo già l’aveva ammesso con se stesso. Era ben conscio d’aver avuto una reazione ai limiti dell’assurdo. Era stato fin troppo emotivo, il che era consueto per lui dato che restava una persona da passioni violente, un qualcuno carico di sentimenti che difficilmente esprimeva sino in fondo. Una teoria di Ella, la psicologa di John dalla quale di tanto in tanto Sherlock ancora andava, sosteneva che la forza delle sue reazioni emotive fosse direttamente proporzionale alla capacità di esprimerle o incapacità, nel suo caso di certo non era un’abilità. Non aveva una maniera sana di esternare quel che provava e da quando aveva saputo di Eurus si era anche reso conto di quale fosse l’origine di certi suoi comportamenti. Lui era teatrale ed esagerato, nessuno era in grado di mostrare disgusto e frustrazione tanto quanto lui, ma per quanto concerneva invece i sentimenti positivi come l’amore o l’amicizia, così come dei pensieri più intimi e profondi del suo animo, allora si rendeva conto che quelli restavano chiusi da qualche parte dentro e non ne volevano sapere d’uscire. Era questo ad averlo condotto sino a una simile scenata. Tutto l’amore disperato che provava, il desiderio viscerale di sentirsi amato da John oltre che la necessità insita in lui di essere capito, lo avevano portato a urlare e ad arrabbiarsi. La furia adesso era però scomparsa e al suo posto era rimasto soltanto l’amaro, la consapevolezza del non esser riuscito a dir nulla di rilevante nonostante tutto. Oh, aveva gridato a sufficienza e aveva sputato tutto il suo odio per quella tizia con cui John aveva ballato, quella vestita da rana per intenderci. Ma adesso si rendeva conto che la sua non era stata altro che una scenata di gelosia in piena regola e, ancora peggio, era l’idea di averla mostrata a tutti quanti. Era sicuro che chiunque a Scotland Yard sapesse ormai che era innamorato pazzo di John Watson e che in più ne era geloso, aveva fatto la figura del cretino esponendosi tanto con perfetti estranei. Ed era questo ad atterrirlo, perché se era vero che era abituato a provare emozioni forti e a gestirle, alla sua maniera (sbagliata), si poteva dire che lo fosse molto meno a far vedere a tutti quanto vulnerabile fosse. Anima viva avrebbe dovuto sapere che Sherlock Holmes poteva anche essere sentimentale, che era in grado provare emozioni forti al punto da distruggerlo. E invece ora tutti sapevano, e lui si sentiva avvampare per l’imbarazzo. Perciò non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere zitto ancora per molto, ma di sicuro non avrebbe parlato per primo. E forse era infantile e sciocco, ma non aveva intenzione di tornare sui propri passi. Di conseguenza restò in silenzio, con la testa abbassata e il respiro leggerissimo, quasi impalpabile. Nella stupida illusione che John potesse arrivare a non crederlo più lì con lui. Per fortuna, John non sembrava essere dello stesso avviso. Fu infatti lui a rompere il ghiaccio e lo fece alla propria maniera, ovvero con tutta quella prorompente gentilezza e premura da medico che Sherlock adorava.  
  
«Ma tu hai i brividi.» Non seppe dire come lo avesse capito, forse perché batteva i denti? Probabile. Però era vero, stava tremando. Dal freddo questa volta e non per la tensione o la paura, e neppure per la massiccia quantità di adrenalina che aveva rilasciato il suo corpo. E la ragione per cui si trovava in una così fastidiosa condizione era anche piuttosto banale, aveva di cui vergognarsene insomma. Per rendere maggiormente credibile il proprio costume non aveva indossato il cappotto. Il che significava che addosso non portava altro che abiti leggeri e consunti, insufficienti a proteggerlo dal rigido clima autunnale. Se fino a quel momento non aveva percepito affatto le basse temperature, adesso sembrava che ogni quanto di negativo esistesse al mondo gli fosse piombato addosso. Non avrebbe dovuto neanche pensare di andare alla festa di Halloween di Scotland Yard e invece eccolo qua, con la sua giacca sulle spalle. A stringersi nella lana spessa nel vestito e a maledirsi del suo trovarlo infinitamente piacevole. Aveva l’odore di John sulla pelle, si rese conto. Era la prima volta che succedeva ed era bellissimo, una sensazione che amò con ogni particella di se stesso e che lo portò a chiedersi come fosse vivere perennemente col suo odore addosso. Quella giacca era impregnata di profumo, che inalò nella speranza di non essere sentito. Era imbevuta del suo calore. Il calore di John era penetrato fin dentro la stoffa. In un moto di sciocca curiosità, Sherlock si domandò se avesse sconvolto anche le fibre stesse della lana così come aveva sconvolto lui. Forse la giacca lo scaldava tanto perché era la giacca di John. Sorrise per il ridicolo pensiero e questa volta di un sentimento piacevolmente dolce. Sì, John stava mostrando affetto nei suoi confronti e lo faceva con quel gesto premuroso, così come nel suo starsene chino di fronte a lui. Lo era nella maniera in cui gli accarezzava gli avambracci, quasi fosse sicuro che la lana da sola non sarebbe bastata. Lei non era niente se paragonata al suo, di calore. Lento e con un tocco che pareva studiato dal diavolo in persona, lo sfiorava con delicatezza facendolo letteralmente impazzire. Sherlock si beò di quella stupenda sensazione di tenerezza, aveva ancora i brividi ma questa volta non erano colpa del freddo. Di certo tante attenzioni erano in grado di cancellare il dolore e di fargli quasi dimenticare quanto accaduto poco prima. Non ci riuscirono del tutto, anzi la consapevolezza di trovarsi nella realtà e non in un sogno arrivò allora ovvero dopo essersi reso conto di non essere abituato a esser toccato, non in quel modo comunque. Non da lui. Un nodo gli strinse lo stomaco e poi un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena, ma neanche questo era colpa del freddo. Come avrebbe dovuto reagire? Che doveva fare? Cosa doveva dire? Doveva parlare? Scusarsi? Oppure era meglio se taceva? Era così fastidiosamente impreparato che in quegli attimi odiò se stesso e il suo non essere mai pienamente all’altezza. Di nuovo, però, fu John a rompere gli indugi. John che non poteva guardargli distintamente negli occhi, ma che sfiorò il suo viso in una carezza gentile, scostandogli infine un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. Se fosse stato maggiormente obiettivo e non offuscato dai sentimenti si sarebbe reso conto che John stava tentando di capire se avesse la febbre, oppure se la sua era soltanto una leggera infreddatura data dagli abiti leggeri. Eppure non ci pensò affatto al contrario si ritrovò a convincersi che fosse una sua maniera di comunicare. Probabilmente voleva invitarlo a dire qualcosa, a spiegarsi o a scusarsi. Peccato che tutte le sue teorie crollarono miseramente poco più tardi, quando John finalmente parlò.  
  
«Sono soltanto un coglione che non è capace d’altro che farti soffrire, e non sai quanto me ne dispiaccio.» Aveva sussurrato e lo aveva fatto con delicatezza, sfiorandogli il viso con le punte delle dita. Lambendolo col suo tocco gentile. La risposta di Sherlock fu delle più impreviste e, di nuovo, tra le più illogiche. Se sino a poco prima lo aveva trovato un gesto carico di premura, ora ebbe una reazione ben diversa. Non seppe mai spiegarsi il motivo, forse fu il buio o la situazione particolare. O ancora quell’emotività non ancora del tutto celata, ma che invece era ancora lì dentro al suo petto. Però pianse. E lo fece in silenzio. Maledicendosi con tutto se stesso, odiandosi come non aveva mai odiato nessuno. Neppure Moriarty. Era esagerato e senza senso, un tantino teatrale ma Sherlock era anche questo. Era emotivo, sentimentale, volutamente melodrammatico. Non seppe mai spiegarsi il motivo per cui si era lasciato andare tanto e di sicuro non fu un pianto disperato, con tanto strepiti e singhiozzi. Una o due lacrime scesero a rigargli le guance, salvo poi fermarsi infrangendosi sulla dita di John. Stava facendo di tutto pur di trattenerle e non fargli vedere quando vulnerabile fosse. Eppure non vi riuscì, il suo intento fallì miseramente perché poco dopo il pianto divenne un fiume e Sherlock si ritrovò ad arrendersi a se stesso. A odiarsi, ancora e con sempre più determinazione. A picchiare la testa contro la parete, dandosi dell’idiota. Erano state quelle parole, a rompere la diga. Le parole di John a distruggere anche l’ultimo baluardo di difesa che rimasta in piedi. Perché John se ne stava dando la colpa, aveva inferto a se stesso responsabilità che non erano sue. La verità era che il problema era Sherlock stesso. E da lui era partito tutto quanto, e lo sapeva, e per questo piangeva.  
  
Aveva amato John così tanto, anzi lo amava disperatamente ancora adesso. Per lui aveva fatto tutto quel che un essere umano può fare per proteggere chi ama. Uccidere, quasi uccidersi, spingersi oltre il limite andare oltre, giù nell’abisso più nero. Risalire, sì, Sherlock era risalito. Aveva chinato la testa, si era messo da parte. Eppure non era bastato, niente di quanto fatto era stato sufficiente a fargli capire ciò che provava. Forse il punto era che non era per niente chiaro, realizzò in quei frangenti. E ciò che pensava esser palese e sotto gli occhi di tutti, in realtà non era ovvio per niente. Avrebbe dovuto essere più aperto nei suoi confronti, fare per davvero come Ella suggeriva da tempo ovvero parlare iniziando dalle piccole cose, come un grazie per una banalità. Sino ad aprirsi completamente e farlo a lui e a John soltanto. Sherlock non ci aveva mai neanche provato, con sommo rammarico della sua psicologa. Per questo John era convinto che non volesse relazioni, che non gliene importasse niente. Lui era rimasto a quella cena da Angelo quando gli aveva detto d’essere sposato col proprio lavoro, dato che in tutti gli anni a venire non si era mai preso la briga di confessare che sì, anche lui voleva essere amato da qualcuno. Anche lui voleva una relazione, come tutti del resto. Lo aveva semplicemente dato per scontato, ma di ovvio non era rimasto più niente. E fu questo a farlo piangere, l’idea d’essere la causa del proprio dolore e di aver fatto tutto quanto da sé. Probabilmente non era neanche vero che John era venuto a quella festa per cercare una moglie, magari non ci pensava nemmeno. E forse erano tutte paranoie che si era costruito per il timore che la sua più grande paura si avverasse di nuovo. Il matrimonio di John era ancora un incubo e non voleva riviverlo di nuovo, non per una seconda volta. Non se questa volta le premesse erano assai diverse. All’epoca Sherlock aveva trovato che fosse, in fondo, giusto così. Era stato via due anni e John ci aveva messo molto tempo per elaborare il lutto, buona parte della sua serenità era dovuta a Mary. Era stata lei a rimanergli accanto. Fu questo il pensiero che lo convinse che non avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo, in fondo si meritava di essere messo in disparte. Ma ora era tutto diverso. Lui e John vivevano al 221b insieme con Rosie. Ed erano una specie di famiglia, una sorta di strano assembramento di genitori che però sembrava funzionare. Era questo a non voler perdere, questo e la speranza che un giorno potesse accadere finalmente qualcosa tra loro. Questo era quanto lo aveva fatto esplodere davanti a tutti, e non poteva pentirsene di più.  
  
«Dio, ma tu stai piangendo!» Se n’era accorto, naturalmente. John non era uno stupido, se si era reso conto che tremava e adesso che lo stava persino accarezzando, non poteva proprio averlo intuito. Era altrettanto ovvio il suo affrettarsi ad asciugare le lacrime, come se volesse nasconderle. Non aveva idea di che cosa passasse per la mente di John o di quali teorie avesse elaborato, ma a questo punto era doveroso che fosse lui a spiegarsi. Glielo doveva, così come era necessario scusarsi. Questo era quasi obbligatorio.  
«Piango perché sono un idiota, non volevo dirti quelle cose e mi dispiace per averlo fatto.» Il trucco doveva esser colato in qualche punto, nonostante la premura di John nel tergere le lacrime così da fare meno danni possibili, Sherlock sentiva che c’era già qualcosa d’impiastricciato e fastidiosamente appiccicaticcio. Sbavature delle quali poco si interessò, non poteva preoccuparsi di questo proprio adesso.  
«L’errore è stato mio» gli rispose, senza smettere di asciugargli il pianto che sì, aveva smesso di scendere copioso. Adesso a Sherlock era rimasto soltanto un senso di vuoto dentro e un vago imbarazzo a cui preferì non pensare. Non aveva mai pianto di fronte a nessuno e neanche ricordava l’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto. Era passato troppo tempo, Ella diceva che piangere era curativo ma lui non le aveva mai creduto. In quei momenti iniziò a pensare che avesse ragione.  
«Ti ho trascinato a questa festa quando sapevo perfettamente che non ci volevi venire, poi una volta qui ti ho ignorato e ti ho anche fatto una scenata.»  
«Io…» sussurrò e avrebbe voluto dirgli che per quanto vero fosse, era comunque una cosa da niente. Lui non aveva alcun diritto di pretendere attenzioni e se davvero desiderava rifarsi una vita, o anche semplicemente ballare con qualcuno, di certo Sherlock non aveva alcun diritto di reagire in questo modo. Era quanto gli avrebbe detto senz’altro, se gli avesse permesso di parlare. Già perché per l’ennesima volta, lo interruppe.  
«Davvero hai fatto tutto questo per me? Il trucco, il vestito e la storia del cadavere ucciso in un’esecuzione da un gruppo di ultranazionalisti russi, scoperti da una spia inglese (cosa che, te lo dico, mi ricorda vagamente un film di James Bond?)»  
«E per chi secondo te potrei fare una cosa simile? Per Anderson? Tu ci tenevi tanto e allora ho pensato che potevo fare bella impressione» gli rispose sempre mogio e pacato nella maniera che aveva di rivolgersi a lui, ma dannatamente onesto. Sincero come mai lo era stato in vita sua. Mentire aveva senso? Ne aveva ancora dopo tutto quel che avevano passato? Dopo tutto l’odio che si erano riversati vicendevolmente addosso? No, davvero. Di senso non ne esisteva e quindi tanto valeva confessarsi e aprirsi così come Ella avrebbe apprezzato.  
«Non so, parevi molto interessato a Dimmock» rise e aveva la voce leggera, ma per una strana ragione comprese che non scherzava affatto. Non sino in fondo, comunque. Il suo doveva essere un modo per indagare, per capire se tra loro ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa. Credeva che il concetto fosse chiaro, ma probabilmente John aveva bisogno di ulteriori conferme. Già, ma perché? Era come se avesse paura, quasi temesse che fosse tutto vero e che dietro quel ballo si nascondesse dell’altro. Qualcosa di più serio. L’idea lo spaventava, era ovvio. Ma perché? Per quale motivo? Non sapeva rispondere a questa domanda e probabilmente aveva troppa paura per farlo. Darsi una spiegazione avrebbe portato in un’unica direzione e ora come ora, Sherlock non voleva illudersi. Non voleva rimanere deluso.  
«Abbiamo solo ballato e non era niente se non un modo per non sembrare inutile. A me piace danzare, e lo sai e quindi ne ho approfittato. E poi tu sembravi così preso da quella tizia» disse, agitando le mani in aria, sopra la testa quasi volesse rimarcare il concetto. «Alla fine gli ho chiesto di bere, perché stava per mettere le mani dove non avrebbe dovuto, ma lui non m’interessa e se mi fosse piaciuto ci sarei andato a letto anni fa. Ma non lo capisci?» gli chiese a quel punto sollevando la testa di scatto ben sapendo che non sarebbe servito a niente, ancora non potevano guardarsi negli occhi. Ancora il buio li avvolgeva, impedendo loro qualsiasi cosa. Eppure in futuro, Sherlock si ritrovò a dare parte del merito proprio a questo. Al buio. La responsabilità di quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco era sua ovvero ciò che cominciò in quel preciso momento, quando finalmente Sherlock aprì il proprio cuore. Lo fece nel buio appunto, perché parlarsi senza vedersi era molto più facile. Essere onesti quando non si deve reggere il peso dello sguardo altrui era dannatamente semplice. Sì, era quella la ragione, oltre che di tutto l’alcol che aveva ingurgitato. Non era ubriaco, questo no. Ma abbastanza poco sobrio da permettergli di parlare senza paura. Era come se quei tre whiskey che aveva bevuto gli avessero sciolto la lingua, oltre che l’anima.  
«A me importa solo di te, e di Rosie naturalmente» soffiò fuori in un fiato. Arrossendo, ma senza preoccuparsi di questo. Oltre al trucco c’era il buio, quel benedetto buio a cui andava a ripensare come un’ossessione. Il buio. Era per questo che si erano chiariti e Sherlock non poté non ringraziarlo.  
«Tutto quello che ho fatto in passato l’ho fatto per farti stare bene, anche quando ho scelto la strada peggiore. Anche quando ho voluto drogarmi e arrivare all’overdose, soltanto per permetterti di ritrovare te stesso. Tu stavi morendo, John, lentamente e consumandoti dentro. E io ti ho salvato e lo farei ancora. Per te farei tutto. Anche venire qui stasera, vestito come un idiota. E tu invece m’ignori e ti metti a ballare con la più stupida della festa. Lo so che non ne ho alcun diritto, ma mi sono sentito preso in giro» ammise in un sussurro che andò a spegnersi in un sospiro. Non era tutto, ovviamente. «Ma non è colpa tua, anzi ho fatto tutto da solo. Io mi sono innervosito quando siamo arrivati, mi ero convinto che tu fossi venuto qui per trovare qualcuno con cui sposarti e che volessi il mio supporto per trovare un’altra moglie e una madre per Rosie e l’idea di mi ha fatto andare completamente fuori di testa.»  
«Che cosa?» urlò John in risposta. Si era addirittura alzato in piedi e ora camminava frenetico in circolo, come un leone in gabbia. Per poterlo affrontare degnamente, Sherlock si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto. E quindi si levò in piedi, la giacca che aveva per tutto il tempo tenuto sulle spalle, cadde a terra. Lui però la ignorò, ora non aveva più freddo.  
«Sei forse impazzito? Cosa ti fa credere che io mi voglia sposare di nuovo?»  
«Ora non ne sono più così sicuro, ma ne sono stato convintissimo per giorni. John, sono settimane che sembri essere sul punto di dirmi qualcosa, pur non facendolo mai. E non è una questione di tutti i giorni o me l’avresti detta subito, quindi è importante e indugi perché temi di ferirmi. Tu indugi sempre quando hai paura di far del male a qualcuno, perché sei un uomo infinitamente leale oltre che con una solida morale e sei anche un dottore, cosa che ti spinge a preservare i deboli o chi tu ritieni possa esserlo. Hai quel tuo senso di giustizia che governa ogni cosa e quindi quale mai poteva essere la ragione del tuo tardare a parlarmi se non per proteggermi? E che cosa mai potresti pensare che possa ferirmi davvero, se non la prospettiva di vederti andar via con Rosie di nuovo?» Non si trattava di una vera domanda e fu per questo che non si aspettò una risposta. Eppure un balbettio da parte di John lo sentì ugualmente. Balbettio a cui finse di non aver fatto caso, preferendo confessare tutto quanto così come si era imposto di fare. Per quanto gli pesasse e per quanto sapesse che, nascosto tra quelle parole, c’era una vera e propria confessione d’amore.  
«All’inizio pensavo che stessi uscendo con qualcuno e non sapevi come dirmi che volevi già andartene da Baker Street. Ho anche avuto paura che volessi portarmi via la bambina, ma poi ho capito che non c’era nessuno. Non ancora almeno. Di sicuro però volevi dirmi che stare al 221b era una soluzione temporanea e che tu e Rosie avreste presto trovato una nuova famiglia, una moglie e una mamma. Un qualcuno di normale ecco. E l’idea mi ha terrorizzato e sono arrivato a dirti quelle cose, mi spiace per come ho reagito. Ho dato spettacolo e credimi che non lo volevo davvero. D’accordo forse un po’ sì, ma me ne sono pentito te lo posso assicurare.»  
«Tu non puoi crederlo davvero» balbettò John, chiaramente sconvolto. Non poteva leggergli le espressioni, ma il tono della voce non lasciava spazio a nessuna diversa interpretazione. Che avesse sbagliato a dedurlo? Che in realtà non desiderasse andarsene via e lasciarlo, e questa volta per sempre? Possibile che si fosse sbagliato tanto? Lui che di John Watson si vantava di sapere ogni cosa?  
«Ascoltami attentamente» aggiunse poco dopo in maniera decisa e senza dargli modo di ribattere. «Io e Rosie siamo una famiglia, non abbiamo bisogno di nessun altro se non di te. Anzi no, io, te e Rosie siamo una famiglia. Non voglio una donna, voglio te accanto finché lo vorrai. Era questo che volevo dirti, da settimane cercavo di trovare le parole giuste ma non ho fatto altro che confonderti e farti venire dei dubbi e mi dispiace così tanto.»  
«Io non capisco, cosa vuol dire?» sussurrò, quasi spaventato. Appiattendosi contro alla parete dell’ascensore come se tentasse una via di fuga. Aveva capito e lo sapeva, pur negandolo con forza. Quasi rifiutandosi di accettarlo, di nuovo per il timore d’illudersi. Preferiva pensare ad altro, d’aver capito male o di sbagliarsi riguardo al significato di quelle parole che vedere nuovamente il suo cuore spezzato. Non fece però in tempo a balbettare altro che, poco dopo, John gli fu addosso e lo spinse contro la parete specchio sulla quale si erano appoggiati.  
«Vuol dire questo» disse con decisione e una malcelata enfasi, quindi lo baciò ma lo baciò davvero, lasciandolo senza fiato. Cingendogli il viso con le mani, sollevandogli appena il mento di modo da poterlo fare con facilità. Per un istante o due, Sherlock si sentì stranito. Come se non stesse vivendo davvero quel momento e di sicuro non nel suo corpo. Aveva più la sensazione di galleggiare e di essere realmente se stesso. Sentore che durò qualche attimo, fino a quando John non gli ficcò la lingua in gola. A quel punto si rese conto che stava succedendo e che non era un sogno. Non un’illusione del suo palazzo mentale, alimentata dalla solitudine. Ma la pura e meravigliosa realtà. E allora cominciò a ricambiare.  
  
Là al buio, lui e John presero a cercarsi. Con foga. Con disperata e malcelata passione che parevano non esser più in grado di trattenere. Era impossibile non toccarsi, non baciarsi o anche semplicemente star lontani. Quasi gli venne da ridere quando, tra un sospiro e l’altro, si rese conto che smettere di pensare era possibile e che anzi lo stava facendo proprio in quei momenti. Smettere di ragionare, smorzare il cervello e gettare all’aria anni e anni di impegno per costruire un palazzo mentale, che adesso era completamente in disordine. John gli aveva sconvolto anche quello, oltre che i sensi. Non vedeva, era vero. Ma la percezione che aveva del suo profumo così come del tatto pareva essersi ampliata. Aveva il suo sapore dappertutto, il suo profumo nelle narici, sulla pelle, tra i capelli. Il suo calore, lo stesso che poco prima lo aveva sconvolto, aveva preso possesso di lui e gli imporporava le guance. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Sherlock sentì di non essere troppo dispiaciuto del suo essere stupido. Ci si sentiva, si sentiva lento e disinteressato a ragionare con oggettività, ma non gliene importava. Anzi sconvolto com’era, era quasi un piacere essere dei totali idioti. Avrebbe potuto urlarlo a pieni polmoni, che l’amore rende stupidi e che non gliene fregava nulla di esserlo. Lui che aveva fatto della ragione il suo unico credo, che aveva amato se stesso e odiato se stesso più di chiunque altro e che aveva sofferto il suo essere eternamente secondo, adesso amava il sentirsi un idiota. Era l’amore a rincretinirlo? Non rispose mai a quella domanda, i pensieri gli si annebbiarono di nuovo e lui si lasciò semplicemente scivolare contro la parete d’acciaio dell’ascensore. La stessa che avrebbe riflettuto le loro immagini attraverso uno specchio, se soltanto ci fosse stata abbastanza luce.  
«È così bello» biascicò, mangiandosi le parole che intervallava ai baci.  
«Tu sei bello» si sentì rispondere. E poi risero, di loro stessi. Di quella situazione assurda. Ridevano ed erano sconvolti da quel toccarsi sempre più frenetico così come dalle lingue che danzavano, rincorrendosi senza sosta. Storditi dalle mani di John che lo accarezzavano. Era eccitato, ma stranamente non nervoso. Non era come durante quel ballo con Dimmock, non aveva paura e non si sentiva a disagio nell’avere le sue mani addosso. Al contrario gli aveva permesso di premerlo contro la parete, gli aveva concesso che le sue dita gli si ancorassero alla vita e che lo sfiorassero con voluttà. Questo era giusto, anzi questa era la cosa più giusta che avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita. Poiché era John a toccarlo, lui che gli sfiorava la schiena. Con la giacca caduta e i baffi vittoriani a terra, avvolti da un buio pesto nessuno di loro sembrava volersi più fermare. Scatenati ad allentarsi la camicia, a ridere del sapore di trucco sulla lingua o del fatto che la realtà stesse lentamente scomparendo. Non erano più dentro a un ascensore di Scotland Yard bloccato durante un blackout, erano in un mondo tutto loro. In cui non esisteva nessun altro se non quei baci e quelle carezze. Dentro di sé e grazie a quel barlume di lucidità che ancora possedeva, Sherlock sapeva che stavano scivolando in un territorio pericoloso. Ma invece che fermarsi, volle alimentare il proprio tocco allacciando i pollici alla cintura di John e attirandolo contro di sé. I loro baci impattarono in quell’istante ed entrambi gemettero a voce ben alta. Nessuno li avrebbe sentiti, non importava il resto del mondo. C’erano soltanto loro due. A ridere e a baciarsi. Ad ammettere di essere stupendamente folli.  
«Ti sto sporcando tutto» rise, tentando malamente di ripulirgli le labbra con la punta delle dita. Ci sentiva il sapore del rossetto ed era un qualcosa a cui era poco abituato, era fastidioso perché aveva un saporaccio e gli stava finendo tutto quanto in gola.  
«Non me ne frega niente» gli rispose invece John, riprendendo a baciarlo ancora con più foga. Poi di nuovo toccarsi. Baci lungo il collo e mani sulla schiena. Graffi e morsi. I bacini a contatto, carichi di eccitazione. I membri già duri a sfiorarsi. Sospiri che si levavano nel cubicolo dell’ascensore e che diventavano via via più elevati. Impossibili da fraintendere. Soltanto allora, quando già una nota di erotismo stava prendendo possesso delle sue azioni, capì che cosa stava per succedere. Doveva fermarlo e subito anche. Non potevano, non lì comunque. Dovevano fermarsi. Dovevano? Beh, avrebbe dovuto dirgli che lui non… che non aveva mai… Sì, insomma, parlargli della sua verginità ovvero dell’argomento che più aveva temuto di dover affrontare con Dimmock. Per la seconda volta, scoprì di non averne paura. Sapeva che John non lo avrebbe giudicato, che avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta. Perché era stata una scelta, quella di non avvicinarsi mai a nessuno e di non permettere ad anima viva di entrargli così dentro. Con John non ne aveva avuta invece, di scelta. Perché John già aveva preso possesso del suo palazzo mentale, già gli scorreva sotto pelle, viaggiando nelle vene al posto del sangue. Già gli era dentro. In un certo senso, già lo aveva sverginato. E Dio, se era eccitante anche semplicemente pensarlo.  
«Io sono vergine» ammise, non senza una punta d’imbarazzo che fuoriuscì nel tremolio della voce. Certo, dirlo faceva tutto un altro effetto che far riecheggiare quella confessione nel suo palazzo mentale, figurandosi le possibili reazioni di John. Era un peccato non poter vedere il suo viso e le espressioni che si tingevano su di esso. Era stupito? Sconvolto? Oppure già lo sapeva.  
«Voglio dire, non ho mai voluto farlo con nessuno.»  
«Significa che tu e Irene Adler non avete mai…» Sherlock roteò gli occhi e sbuffò sonoramente, ancora con quella storia? Erano anni che andava avanti e francamente non ne poteva più.  
«Non provavo alcun interesse per lei, te l’ho ripetuto fino alla nausea. Perché non mi credi? Senti, non mi va di litigare per questo proprio adesso. Volevo soltanto dirti che non l’ho mai fatto con nessuno e che per me sarebbe la prima volta. Se pensavi a questo, ecco.»  
«Sì, pensavo a quello» lo sentì annuire, intanto che riprendeva a stringerlo. Sentiva le sue mani sulla vita, i bacini a contatto. L’odore ancora addosso. «Ma non possiamo farlo adesso. Non qui, piccolo, è troppo scomodo» continuò senza però smettere di mordicchiargli l’orecchio, in una serie di baci che gli stavano facendo perdere la testa. «Per fare quello occorre del tempo e serve rilassarsi e non so te, ma io non sono esattamente rilassato.»  
«Lo so che non possiamo farlo qui, ma credo che potremmo comunque fare qualcosina. Tanto siamo al buio e chissà quando verranno a prenderci» sussurrò in un fiato flebile e non senza fatica, intanto che John aveva preso di nuovo a mordergli il collo, in quello che doveva essere di sicuro un cenno d’assenso. Che rimarcò stringendogli le natiche e attirandolo contro di sé che fece letteralmente squittire Sherlock. Squittire davvero, in un gridolino acuto che fece sussultare entrambi. E che parve caricare John di un’eccitazione violenta.  
«Se non l’hai capito, va bene. Facciamolo» ansimò tra un bacio e l’altro, armeggiando al contempo con la cintura dei pantaloni «credo si possa fare» disse di nuovo, intanto che si spogliava. Poi smisero di parlare.  
Sherlock non avrebbe mai saputo raccontare nel dettaglio cosa successe in quei frangenti. Era certo d’aver rinchiuso il ricordo dentro a una stanza del suo palazzo mentale, ma gli sarebbe occorso del tempo prima di riuscire ad analizzarla con distacco. Tutto quello che poteva dire di ricordare fu il piacere. Un piacere immenso e mai provato prima di allora e poi John, John dappertutto. Addosso, dentro. Ovunque. Non avevano avuto un rapporto completo, ma nonostante ciò Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare che stava facendo l’amore con John. Quello era fare l’amore, anche se era semplice toccarsi. Lo stava facendo, lui che era vergine. Lui che era la sua prima volta. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere, mai nessuna sensazione simile a quella. Lui e John, insieme. A strusciarsi. Con le palle già fuori dai pantaloni e le eccitazioni pulsanti strette tra le mani. Loro con i gemiti che non riuscivano più a trattenere. Era John a dettare il ritmo, a strusciarsi su di lui. A masturbarlo. A giocare con la punta. A baciargli il collo, la bocca, il mento. A leccarlo ovunque. E Sherlock rispondeva, baciandolo a bocca aperta. Accarezzandogli la schiena in rimando. E ridendo quando, un certo momento, gli aveva strizzato le natiche in una presa salda, sollevandolo di poco da terra. Era così arrapante, quando lo faceva.  
«Lo adoro il tuo culo, lo adoro» ringhiò al suo orecchio intanto che riprendeva strusciarsi su di lui. In quel momento, Sherlock si sentì esplodere. Per quanto in passato si fosse masturbato, soprattutto pensando a John, non aveva mai provato niente di paragonabile. Era come esplodere, finire in mille pezzi e quindi ricomporsi. Era morire e tornare in vita. Era una passione struggente e dolorosa. Era la solitudine che se ne andava affanculo. Era meraviglia e orrore al tempo stesso. Sentirsi dipendenti e sentircisi davvero, sino in fondo. Sherlock che lo toccava che sentiva il grosso pene pulsante di John stretto in mano e che si immaginava come sarebbe avuto avercelo dentro, magari anche in bocca. E poi strusciarsi, ancora. Sentire i testicoli cozzare gli uni contro gli altri e perdere del tutto la testa. E poi la sua voce, in un ringhio basso. E John a mordergli il collo, ancora e a baciargli con foga le labbra. Non poteva vederlo, ma Sherlock immaginava che ci fosse lussuria sul suo volto e che i suoi occhi fossero inscuriti dalla passione. Oh, quanto avrebbe dato per poterli guardare, per poter ammirare il blu profondo del suo sguardo. Tutto ciò che fece fu chiudere i propri e lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, sconfitto e senza sentirsi in grado di fare niente. Fastidiosamente passivo in tutto, anche nella maniera che aveva di limitarsi ad accarezzargli la schiena pur senza alcuna traccia d’eccitazione. Stava lasciando fare tutto a lui e fu straordinariamente eccitante. Non sarebbe stato sempre così, oh, Sherlock sentiva di volerlo anche dominare all’occorrenza. Ma quella volta, la loro prima volta , sapeva che era giusto così. E lo seppe anche più tardi, dopo che entrambi ebbero avuto il loro primo orgasmo insieme.  
«Dimmi solo che è me che vuoi» gli disse all’orecchio. «Dimmi che è me che desideri, John Watson e io starò bene.» E John lo disse. Quel: è te che voglio, fu sussurrato appena, detto tra i sorrisi. Assieme alla consapevolezza d’aver trovato qualcosa di unico. Sherlock in quei momenti si sentì un privilegiato, aveva amato John per anni e adesso finalmente erano insieme. Ma insieme davvero.  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avevo accennato nelle note al precedente capitolo, l’ispirazione per questa storia mi è arrivata leggendo un prompt di MissAdler che recitava: “Post s4, festa di Halloween a Scotland Yard, John convince Sherlock ad andarci con lui. Durante il party bevono entrambi un po’ troppo, non sono ubriachi ma parecchio allegrotti, questo sì. Sherlock non fa che guardare John ed è ovvio a tutti, meno che al diretto interessato, che penda letteralmente dalle sue labbra. È innamorato perso e non sa cosa fare, gli brillano gli occhi anche per l’affascinante look vittoriano che John sfoggia quella sera. Quando decidono di andarsene, con largo anticipo, visto che Sherlock sostiene di annoiarsi, un blackout fa bloccare l’ascensore su cui si trovano loro due, lasciandoli anche totalmente al buio. Questo farà in modo che bla bla bla. Ci si può sbizzarrire. Alla fine si scoprirà che il blackout non è altro che uno scherzetto di qualcuno che voleva dargli un piccolo aiuto.”
> 
> Come avrete notato c’è qualche piccola differenza, niente di esageratamente diverso però. In più MissAdler mi faceva notare che sarebbe stato bello creare un’atmosfera tetra con un temporale, costumi a effetto e quant’altro legato ad Halloween. La ringrazio per l’ennesima volta per il bel prompt, mi è piaciuto subito e non potevo non scriverci niente.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Come avrete capito, in questa storia Dimmock ha una cotta per Sherlock. Questa è diciamo una mia teoria personalissima, un headcanon (forse suona meglio headcanon in effetti) che mi porto dietro da anni. È tanto tempo che cerco di infilare questa coppia in una storia e non so come, ma qui è venuta fuori. Naturalmente, come avrete capito, si tratta di una relazione a senso unico. Dimmock è innamorato di Sherlock, ma Sherlock non lo calcola di pezza se non per il ballo.
> 
> Doveva essere una one-shot, ma dato che non le so scrivere e che stava venendo fuori qualcosa di esageratamente lungo, ho preferito dividerla a metà così che io non debba sacrificare introspezione per il timore d’essere eccessivamente lunga. La seconda parte la sto scrivendo, è già quasi completa. Se tutto va bene dovrebbe arrivare domani o al massimo venerdì.  
Questa storia è stata scritta grazie a un prompt di MissAdler, che me lo ha gentilmente regalato. Alla fine del prossimo capitolo ve lo trascriverò, non vorrei spoilerare la seconda parte di questa storia. Per intanto ringrazio tutti quanti, spero che finora vi sia piaciuta.


End file.
